User talk:Burgerlover55
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the Sarah page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkland22 (Talk) 02:18, June 6, 2010 Friends Do you want to be friends with me?, User:Monkeybug500 Feel free to contact don't be afraid. Images Enough. This has gone far enough, so stop adding pointless and duplicate pictures to pages. If you don't respond, you probably will end up getting a warning. Yep, that's it. If I could, I would have given you a 1-day ban by now. You could at least reply to these messages, you thick troll. Stop adding that useless Candy Store logo on the Candy Store page!! We're sick and tired of you putting that baloney image and having us to undo the image you keep on adding! So stop or face other means to make you learn your lesson. - How many times must we tell you NOT to add that useless Candy Store image?! Are you even listening?! Because one day, one day, you're gonna choke on inevitability. - Hey Mr Dumb, stop adding the candy store logo image. It's useless and we've warned you before. Hello, ANYBODY THERE?! We're talking to you! STOP ADDING THAT POINTLESS IMAGE. You can already see the logo clearly enough. Could you at least reply to THESE MESSAGES BEFORE IT GETS WORSE?! Tell me... WHY DO YOU KEEP ADDING THAT USELESS CANDY STORE LOGO IMAGE EVEN AFTER WE REMOVED IT FROM THE CANDY STORE PAGE'S GALLERY?! Why do you even persist after each of us tell you NOT to add that image there? Better if someone gave you a taste of your own medicine to choke on and to make you cease from adding that unnecessary image, so we can get along with our lives and we don't have to keep telling you to stop! - Stop adding those clip art images that aren't even FROM EEnE! How many times must we tell you?! Do NOT add that stinking, useless Candy Store logo image! Even after warnings and blocking by the admins won't work, you do not even learn anything at all. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING AT ALL?! MUST WE REALLY KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO THAT HEAD OF YOURS?! If you want to get your self banned by the admins, then it's your choice! - Wow, anyone who has this many hate messages in one section must be pretty retarded. ColonelHarold http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ColonelHarold523 New Recroots Are Needed Refrain Why, are you commenting only on Jonny 2x4 huh? I didn't mean to remove everything like spam, troll and vandal so please understand. Warning Your antics of posting questions on the comments sections of pages is annoying your fellow wiki users. They've asked me to ban you but I am one to show mercy. If you continue to bombard the comment sections with ridiculous questions then you will be blocked from both edition and commenting for a certain amount of time. Hear me Out OK, I apologize for having overreacted. Please, fellow user, stop adding the logo to the Candy Store page. This was part of the reason you got banned in the first place, and I'd hate to see another user driven away by his/her experiences on the wiki. I implore you, please, hear me out. I've turned over a new leaf. How many times must we tell you to NOT add that useless Candy Store logo image? Can you at least stop for once and not get yourself into more trouble? It would a benefit for you and a benefit for others to not to waste time arguing. - I agree with this message - except the tone. You were once blocked for a certain amount of time due to your incessant need to add the image. I was rather hoping you would not relapse. Can you please stop adding that "Candy" image? You've already tried to post it about three dozen times or more in the past few months, and I'm surprised that it hasn't occurred to you that maybe we don't want it if we continuously remove it. Seriously. You need to learn to accept when people don't want something, ESPECIALLY if there've been dozens of trials. - Do you read your messages here, Burgerlover55? Please, when you see the message try clicking on the part that says "You have new MESSAGES". It's our only way of communicating with you. Also, regarding the image, it's like a duplicate, because it's like me taking a picture of Eddy's ear from his Character Image and posting it on the gallery. It's a part of an image already on the page that you can see. Are you there? Please stop posting so many unneeded comments. Could you rather not replace our good images with your bad ones? It's a seriously irritating problem to fix. Please, I've asked you nicely to stop; now could you please not replace our good clipart images with your blurry ones, like you did to the "Edd" page? I'd just like to tell you it's not OK to add black and white images to pages. I made those images specifically for my blog, and you shouldn't really use edited images on wiki pages in the first place, other than blogs, user pages, etc. Cheap comments Can you please stop posting some useless questions like you, did it on Plank page. More comments? Pretty stupid. I can tell nothing's changed, you troll. [[User:DogDays124|'Dog']] [[User:DogDays124|'Days']] [[User:DogDays124|'124']] Scams Please stop changing names of various scams to incorrect spellings and never-verified names. The scams names are fine as they are unless you have a more appropriate name for them, which from your suggestions, it looks like you don't.